The invention concerns a test magazine comprising two spoolable foil tapes that are joined together in a sandwich-like manner and between which holding cells for test elements are kept free, and a plurality of test elements which each comprise a lancing unit for piercing body tissue and a test unit to which body fluid can be applied. The invention also concerns a method for processing such a magazine.
Such test systems are intended for use especially by diabetics for blood sugar self-monitoring that is carried out several times daily. Recent concepts envisage a microneedle in conjunction with a test field as a single-use system (disposable) in order to generate a skin puncture, to utilize capillary forces to remove a small amount of blood therefrom and to analyse this blood sample. Such an integrated system should also enable laymen to carry out the required steps in a simple and rapid manner in a substantially automated measuring process. An important aspect is miniaturization also with regard to a high integration of disposables in a small space in a portable device. In this connection blister packs for test elements integrated into a firm package have already been proposed which, however, due to a rigid framework with well-shaped mouldings have disadvantages for the manufacture as well as in use.
On this basis the object of the invention is to avoid the disadvantages that occur in the prior art and to make improvements which also enable a high integration density and hygienic handling.